With booming development of communications technologies, terminal devices also tend to be diversified. In addition to a most common mobile phone, the terminal devices further include various wearable devices such as a smart band and a smartwatch. These wearable devices also have a communication function.
Currently, there is a communication method based on a wearable device. In the method, a wearable device is connected to a mobile phone by using BLUETOOTH, and can communicate with the mobile phone. After receiving a new communication event (including an incoming call message, a short message service message, or the like), an operator server sends the communication event to the mobile phone. The mobile phone determines, according to a status of the mobile phone, whether to transfer the communication event to the wearable device connected to the mobile phone by using BLUETOOTH. For example, if the mobile phone is not being used currently, the mobile phone sends the communication event to the wearable device by using a technology such as BLUETOOTH. If the mobile phone is being used currently, the mobile phone directly displays the communication event to a user.
However, determining, only according to whether a mobile phone is used, whether a communication event is transferred cannot ensure that a user can see the communication event in a timely manner.